Past, Present, Future: I Am Him
by Maria Sophania
Summary: Post Peacekeeper Wars. John's had something of an epiphany: he doesn't have to worry about being the copy anymore.


Author's Note:

In order for this to make sense, you need to have seen **Daedulus Demands**, **Icarus Abides**, and **The Peacekeeper Wars**. Otherwise, this isn't going to make any sense. It would also help to know these three episodes intimately. This is just a cute little short story not long after the Peacekeeper Wars. It was an idea based off of Crichton's speech to war Minister Ahkna, Emperor Staleek, Commander Mele-On Grayza, Braca, and other important people to both the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers, quoted below:

**Staleek**: "What do you want?"  
**Crichton**: "What do _I_...want? What do I want? _I_...have not been chasing my ass all over the galaxy trying to pull out chunks of my brain. _I_...have not been sneaking fembots and skreeths into the places where I live. _You_ want something. You. You want...what's inside my head. You want...what I know about wormholes. Because I...can leap tall galaxies in a single bound. I can scorch planets with a wave of my hand...and you...and you...and you...You can't do jack."  
**Grayza**: "That's not true."  
**Crichton**: "Oh, really? You command the stars to do your bidding? I know you can't. And you can't. And you can't. And you won't. But I have."  
(all lines and rights belong to Jim Henson and Co.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape or any of its characters. If I did, we would still enjoy them on TV today.

**Past, Present, Future.**

By Maria Sophania

**I am Him.**

"Pilot? Have you seen John?" Aeryn's voice rang across the comms as she walked briskly down Moya's golden hallways.

"Yes. He is on the Observation Deck. He requested that he not be bothered." Pilot's hesitant voice made former Officer Sun shift her direction.

"It's alright Pilot. I won't tell."

Aeryn opened the door only to see the human laying on his back, arms raised so that his head rested in his hands. He wasn't wearing the red vest he normally wore, just a t-shirt and his usual pants and boots with Wynona strapped securely to his right thigh. To his right lay his latest notebook and pen, closed. Without moving, his voice told her that her quiet presence was not as quiet as she had hoped.

"Hey."

"Hey." She walked across the room and looked down on him, her hair falling around her eyes a bit before she swept it behind her ears. She took a moment to simply appreciate him. She had seen a lot of disgusting men in her life and seen many a beautiful men. This man, John Crichton, was definitely on her great men list. The way his arms were raised above his head tightened his shirt across his chest so that she could see the curves of muscles there. His tight pants accentuated his gorgeous butt and toned thighs. Well, she could not really see his butt from the way he was laying, but she knew good and well what it looked like. It was then that he turned his head slightly, blue eyes locking onto her face. Oh how she loved those eyes. They seemed to tear into her very soul and make her feel warm, comfortable, loved.

"Hey." He grinned slightly as he nodded his head for her to sit.

"Pilot said you didn't want to be disturbed. Am I intruding?"

"Naw, baby. You never intrude." With that, she sat down beside his left side, looking up into the starry sky.

His eyes never left her form, and if she had been looking at his face, Aeryn would have seen a twinkle run across his eyes. John removed his left hand from behind his head, resting it on her back as he began to rub lightly. Turning to him, she grinned.

"'Penny for your thoughts,' as you say?"

He laughed a little then, and an uncontrollable grin spread across his face. "Just thinking about who I've been, who I am, and who I'm gonna be." He continued to smile up at her, his hand never ceasing its movements.

Her brow creased a little as she turned her head to the side, her hair rippling at the movement. "What do you mean?"

John's smile seemed to dim just then, wondering if he should reveal her heart's sorrow. He knew she was happy with him here, but old scars and all kept him at bay. Looking into her eyes, he decided that she needed to know.

"I remember everything like I've lived it."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't aware you forgot something."

"No, Aeryn." He paused for a moment, contemplating his actions, hoping that it would all come out okay, for her not to freak. "Dam-ba-da."

Her brow creased further as she turned fully facing him, hands on her knees as she sat. "What?"

"Okay, Aeryn. I need you to just listen, okay? I don't want you to interrupt or anything like that. Promise me, baby, that you'll listen." John sat up, facing her, the hand that was rubbing her back now resting on her thigh. She stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Okay. Ever since Einstein unlocked the Wormhole knowledge, I've been having these…flashes. When I sleep I see events that I don't remember living. I've seen you, Talyn, Crais, Furlow, butt-loads of Charreds. I saw Xhalax and the Budong. It wasn't until recently that I realized what it all meant."

He paused for a moment, letting that sink in. Her face was expressionless, exactly what he expected. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"I was showering the other day and saw scars I couldn't remember getting. And last night, I dreamed the last piece to the puzzle." Absently, he raised a hand to the scar right above his eye. Aeryn's eyes followed that movement. It was then that realization dawned on her. She had not taken much notice of the similarities before, taking for granted that it was a by product of Einstein's power. The scar had formed over the same place on _both_ Johns.

Raising a shaking hand to rest on the scar, her face lost its steely resolve, and tears came to her eyes. John leaned forward, resting his forehead on his wife's.

"Hey, baby."

It was then that she lost it. The tears flowed free and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the only man she had ever or would ever truly love. He held her there, hands creating comforting patterns on her back, until she was comfortable enough to break away.

Leaning back, but not too far away, she rested her hands on either side of his face, a smile on her lips. "So it's you? It's really you? All of you?"

He laughed a little then, bringing a hand to rest on one of hers. "Ya. It's really me. All of me. The only confusing part is when there was two of me, 'cause I've got both memories, I feel as though I lived both lives. Sitting here now, I can't remember which one I was: the one on Talyn or the one on Moya."

Aeryn laughed and smiled as though it would be her last. "It doesn't matter, John. It never did. I love _you_, John Crichton. More than there are stars in the sky."

"And I love you, Aeryn Sun. More than the times I've been shot at…or will be shot at."

They sat together for a time longer, just enjoying the feel of their hands touching. John moved to place a kiss just below her ear, watching her as she closed her eyes. Moving then, he touched her lips with his own, and what was meant to be innocent did not end that way. He pulled back from her, slightly panting, a hand tangled in her hair while the other rested on her waist. It was hard for him to lean back to see her face with her arms locked behind his head, obviously reluctant to be untangled.

"How long—" John leaned down to plant kisses along her neck. "—since D'argo was born?"

After a momentary moan, she finally got out an answer. "Little over three weekens." Rolling her head forward and catching his lips, she mumbled lightly, just before another deep kiss, "Plenty of time to recover." And that was all it took.

Together they soared into oblivion and back, right there on the Observation Deck, for all the universe to see. It was a display of passion and wills. Of claims and consummation. It was a confirmation that the man who just ended the worst war to ever grace the universe was really who he thought he was. There was no longer any doubt in either of their minds.

They knew that who he was, was John Crichton. Who he is, was a maker of Galactic peace. Who he will be, was a father and husband. And all three needed this woman, his wife…and probably Wynona.

They both knew the road ahead would not be filled with peace. He was still Crichton, and trouble looked for him more often than naught. But they would face it together. Aeryn Sun and John Crichton versus the Universe. And in the end they _would_ win.

**Fine. **


End file.
